Episode 17 - Things Best Left Forgotten
Things Best Left Forgotten is the seventeenth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary Part One= :The episode begins with Marra trying to coax Lupis' memory of her. Lupis thinks back to the time his visited the kingdom. ''Lupis' Flashback'' :A sleeping Lupis is carried by his mother. She places him on the ground and wakes Lupis and tells him they're here. Lupis groggily asks where. His brother answers the Kingdom calls him an idiot and one of his sisters asks how he could have forgotten already. His other sister defends Lupis, saying he was sleeping and has never been there before. Erol makes a jab at Lupis being too much of a runt to walk but Aurora points out that Erol was asking their dad to carry him too. Mink interrupts the pups and points out that Lupis is ahead of them now. Lupis tells his parents he smells lots of wolves, too many for just one pack. Balder tells Lupis it isn't a pack, its the Kingdom of the West. Before Lupis can question further, Erol pushes him into the camp. :Lupis is overwhelmed by the amount of wolves in the Kingdom. His parents reassure him, claiming they lived here once. Erol and Tia claim Balder and Mink used to be a king and a princess. Aurora corrects her sister, reminding her that their mother was an outsider, which leads them to argue. Balder explains to Lupis that he was never king, he was going to be but he gave it up to be with Mink. Lupis asks why he would give up being king for Mink, Tia and Erol explain by pretending for be in love. Lupis looks on confused and Aurora claims their portrayal may not be accurate. Lupis claims he'd never give up being king for a 'dumb she-wolf' and ask his father what's wrong with him. Balder says there's nothing wrong with him but before he can explain further, he is greeted by his brother, Kahleel. Kahleel calls his daughter, Marra, over to meet Balder and Lupis. Marra exclaims it's an honor to meet Balder and asks if she can show him her fighting moves, Balder politely declines. Marra asks Lupis if he wants to play, which he agrees. :As they watch the pups play, Kahleel asks where Lupis' siblings are. Balder and Mink tell him the whole litter was born sick and Lupis was the only one to survive. They hoped to seek advice from J'Trall to see if he can be healed. Kahleel gives his condolences for the rest of the litter and asks why the two haven't announced his birth to the Kingdom. Balder tells Kahleel he doesn't want Lupis or any of their future pups involved in the Kingdom. Apollo interrupts his brothers' conversation, passively insulting his brother and making menacing comments toward Mink. Kahleel cools down the situation and Apollo informs him that he has business with the king and introduces Rune. |-| Part Two = ''Lupis' Flashback Continued'' :In continence with part one, Mink whispers to Kahleel that Rune is dangerous and not to trust him. Rune greets Mink and compliments her, she tells her to leave her alone and threatens to rip out his tongue. Rune redirects his attention to Erol, Tia and Aurora, mentioning that three is a lucky number. He pays no mind to Lupis who is still playing with Marra farther off. Balder tells Rune that they don't want any trouble, Rune assures him he's not there to make trouble, only to speak with Kahleel. Apollo mentions they should really be doing that. Kahleel agrees and asks Marra to lead Apollo and Rune to his den. Kahleel says he shouldn't keep them waiting and says his farewells to Balder and Mink, who continue to warn him about Rune. Kahleel defends Rune, claiming no one is beyond redemption. Balder and Mink look on worriedly as Kahleel leaves. :Balder takes Lupis to J'Trall's den where she says that Lupis is healthy if a bit small. She advises Balder to not work him too hard as he may not be able to talk it. Mink jokingly tells Lupis that means he's getting carried home. :Back at their home, Lupis is seen attempting to catch a frog however it escapes Lupis' paws. Erol teases Lupis, telling him couldn't catch so much as a butterfly as he walks off with his freshly-killed rabbit. :Later that day, Lupis is attempting to catch a butterfly when he overhears his father confronting Rune. Rune admires their home, telling Balder he'd never would have been able to find it if he hadn't sent one of his wolves to follow them back from the Kingdom. Rune then asks how it feels to be the last member of the royal family. He recounts how Apollo turned on Kahleel but somehow, Kahleel, Apollo and Vadar all ended up dead. Rune mentions that now, Balder is the only one standing between him and becoming king. Balder pins him down and threatens him. Rune gloats that he learns from his mistakes unlike Balder, revealing the other wolves he's brought with him. Balder jumps at Rune but his followers overun Balder and kill him. :Lupis looks on distraught as he witnesses Balder's death and Tia's decapitation by Rune. Erol covers Lupis' mouth with his tail to keep him quiet as they watch Rune confront Mink. Rune offers Mink to becomes his queen and her life will be spared. She refuses and tell Rune to do his worst. :After killing Mink, Kia informs Rune they still have to find and kill Aurora and especially, Erol. Rune agrees, stating that they will kill them and bring home their heads as proof, then their will be questions as to who is king. |-| Part Three= ''Lupis' Flashback Finished'' :Erol and Lupis stand in shock, wondering what to do after seeing their parents and sister killed. A dying Mink calls them over. With her last words, she tells them run away and very tell anyone who they are. Lupis, reluctantly leaves his dying mother and runs away with Erol. The two pups evade Rune and his wolves for two months. :Rune finally closes in on Erol, believing he is the last of Balder's heirs. Instead of running, Erol stands his ground. Lupis insists they run but Erol tells his brother they'll keeping chasing them as along he is alive but Lupis can escape. Lupis runs but hears his brother's screams in the night. Lupis decides to turn back, not wanting to leave his brother. He finds Erol's decapitated body. Lupis mourns his brother and all the other family members he has lost, before running far, far away. :Lupis wakes up to another pup in front of him. He immediately reminds him of his sister, Tia, leading him to trust her. The pup asks who he is, Lupis thinks back to his mother's last words. He lies, stating he doesn't remember. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors (In Order of Appearance) *KarmiKat as Adult Marra *ThowanWhiteWolf as Adult Lupis *XXKiwiBirdyXX as Mink *RamuneMarble as Aurora *Moonkitti as Tia *Qtfunnybunny as Erol *Darkoakpaw as Young Lupis *TheRenogadeRebel as Balder *Needlenose88 as Kahleel *KittyKunFuWonders as Young Marra *NaruXHinu4evre as Apollo *TheyCallMeDrLove as Rune *RocketMeowth as J'Trall *Ruizloo as Kia *Tribbleofdoom as Young Luna Trivia *This is the first episode to be split into parts and the only one to be split into three parts. *Marra is once again seen without her eye scar. *Balder claims he and Mink used to live in the Kingdom, however, Mink never lived in the Kingdom but lived with the Feather Ferals. *Kia's voice actor is not credited at the end of the episode but mentioned in the video's description. Gallery Ep17-1S2-0248.png|"There's so many wolves.." Ep17-1S2-0547.png|"One day, I'm going to be stronger!" Brotherly Love.png|"I hate to break this up but can we keep it civil...please?" Ep17-2S1-0042.jpg|"These must be your cubs." Ep17-2S2-0215.png|"Healthy as a sapling in July." Ep17-2S4-0422.png|"They can't all be..." Ep17-3S1-0050.png|"I said now. Go!" Erol, Lupis2.png I i don t remember by freedom5000-d39m90r.png|"I...don't remember.." See also *List of Episodes *Things Best Left Forgotten Characters References }} Category:Episodes